


The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by jpnxjcs



Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [4]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Joken - Freeform, Joken™ has been together since 2018 wbk, Justin is a supportive baby uwu, M/M, Mpreg, a lil head nod to Pinunso, they have a lil pup uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Josh and Ken are married and live together, preparing for Christmas, just as they had before, only this time, they were finally official.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070990
Kudos: 7





	The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

If you asked Josh what are the things he was grateful of, he'd say that it was his relationship with Ken.

Their meeting was actually quite hilarious. They had encountered each other years ago while playing an online game and actually despised each other at first. You could imagine their stupid little fights over every single thing.

But months later, they became closer and eventually, friends. They chatted almost every night despite their awful internet connections and called each other when they were free.

Their time chatting with each other, though, became less and less as Josh went to dance competitions, and eventually, to ShowBT Corp.

He was devastated, of course. But he was so happy that one of the most important people in his life were fulfilling and achieving his dreams.

But he was surprised when the older man had asked him to join them in their group. He was so excited and had just woken up that time, that he accidentally booked a flight to Cagayan instead of Manila.

He never heard the end of it from Josh then.

It was a struggle but they eventually finally released their first song. Josh couldn’t sleep that night and instead went to the roof deck, with Ken silently following him.

They sat together and observed the stars above them, and Ken couldn’t help but wish for a wishing star.

And if there was, he'd wish that Josh remained happy and satisfied with himself.

“What are you thinking?” Josh asked him after noticing that he had fallen silent.

“Nothing, really. Just.. the future. What it holds for us.”

“What do you think?” Josh had then cuddled onto his side, seeking the warmth radiating from his body.

“I think… that we'll be successful. That we'll go further than we anticipated.”

“Is that all?” the older jokingly asked, looking up at him.

“What else should I think of?”

“I don't know..” And with that, Ken crashed his lips onto Josh's, holding tightly onto his waist. The smaller male let out a soft whimper, hand flying up to wrap around his arm.

They don't know how long their kiss lasted but they enjoyed and cherished every second of it.

About two months later, Ken asked if he could court him. Obviously, Josh said yes, although he joked about it later that night.

Not even a month after he began courting the older male, Josh had already said yes on January 23rd of 2019.

With the warm support from their management, they celebrated by going out on a date that left their legs sore because of all the rides they went to and all the walking they did.

They came out to their parents together when Josh's mother invited them for lunch on a day-off. They were surprised, to say the least, but were very accepting and supportive too.

The only hard thing was, their other members didn’t know about their relationship. Or so they thought.

“So, how long have you been together?” Justin casually asked when they went out for coffee.

“Um.. who?”

“Josh..” the younger placed his hand on top of his smaller one and smiled. “I know.”

The smaller sighed and leant back against his seat.

“Seven months na this twenty-three.”

“I'm happy for the two of you. Really.” They smiled at each other and proceeded to share stories that will always live in their hearts.

On their one year anniversary, Josh admitted that he wanted to and was ready to go further with him, along with the promise of loving him until they were old and gray.

Ken admitted that he, too, felt the same way. They spent the next few months talking with each other and their parents about their future together, Josh unaware of the surprise Ken was planning for him.

JUNE 28TH 2020

Ken had asked him out on a dinner date, which was something they grew accustomed to during the duration of their relationship.

The food was, of course, delicious, but Josh couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“Josh?”

“Hm?”

“I just want to tell you that I love you so much. And.. and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Josh Cullen Santos, my barbeque, will you marry me?” The smaller's hands flew up to cover his mouth, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry did I say something-”

“Yes! Oh my god, yes. Yes, I want to marry you.” He sobbed as the younger slid the silver ring onto his finger.

“I love you. I love you so much.” The younger hugged him and gave him the most passionate kiss possible, smiling when he heard applauds from the other people who were dining at the restaurant.

“I love you too.” He whispered.

“You know what's hilarious?” Ken asked him that night, as they laid in bed after hours and hours of making love.

“Hm.. what?”

“The fans are still pushing us to be together, but they have no clue about what’s really going on between us. I mean, we've managed to hide for a year.” Josh laughed along with him, nuzzling his head onto the younger's neck.

“An example of that is what happened earlier. I mean, they were so happy when you used that meme on me.”

“You gotta admit, it was quite hilarious.” Josh straddled his lap and swiveled his hips against the other's member, emitting a soft moan from him.

“Is it, now?”

“Do you know what's more hilarious?” Before he could get the chance to react, the younger had rolled them over and pinned his hands down, swiftly entering him.

“The fact that I just.. can't.. get.. enough.. of.. you..” he bit the smaller’s ear and once again, their room was filled with the sounds of their moans and groans, making love to each other as if it was the last time.

DECEMBER 24TH 2026

“Hey, you.” Josh smiled, feeling his husband’s arms wrap around him.

“Hey, mahal. Why are you still up?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“I was about to. But my mind just fell back to a specific date in our relationship.”

“Hmm.. when?”

“March 11th 2021.” The smaller grinned, giving his husband's lips a soft peck.

“Oh, you sly little devil.”

“HEY. It's Christmas.”

“I'm the Grinch.”

“My Grinch.” They shared a sweet kiss before breaking away with a soft laugh when the baby growing inside Josh kicked against his father, as if telling them to get a room.

“Not even out yet and this little sucker is already trying to pry me away from you.”

“Well, Mr. Suson, this little sucker got it from you.”

“Is that so, Mr. Santos-Suson?”

“Oh my god, I love you two, really, but if you just invited me here to be a thirdwheel, I'm hurling my ass out of here.” The two laughed at Justin's remark, Josh ruffling the latter's hair.

“What time are we going out? I'm hungry.” The youngest added, whining.

“Chill, Jah. It's only five in the morning. We'll have more time later.” They decided to spend their Christmas in Canada after Ken had been invited by an aunt.

“So, snowball fights?”

“Argh, we'll never hear the end of your whining if you lose.”

“You always cheat.” Josh shook his head as the younger two kept on bickering, hand softly rubbing his stomach.

They spent their morning nagging Justin about the cute guy who was flirting with him the night before on the hotel lobby and arguing about whether they should cook or buy food.

They ended up getting take-outs from the food that Aldrene cooked, Justin chuckling at their reactions.

When they had gotten home, their first baby, a beautiful Pomeranian pup named Tiktok, had greeted them, barking as they walked through the door.

“Hey there little guy. Are you hungry? Hm? Let's go and feed you, yeah?” Josh smiled as he went into the kitchen.

Ken had given him Tiktok on their first wedding anniversary in 2022, after making a promise that he would be the one cleaning the little pup's cage and be the one to handle all the expenses despite Josh assuring him that he could do it.

Tiktok had been with them through everything, even the bad times. He would be the one that would lead them back to each other.

And Josh was thankful of that. He was thankful of everything.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Ken lifted Josh by his waist to place the star on top of the tree.

“There. Perfect.”

“It's more perfect with you here.”

“Mm, Justin, is that you?” Ken laughed, gently biting his shoulder.

After feeding their pup, Ken had turned around giving him a sheepish grin as he held his waist, pulling the smaller's arms up to wrap around his neck.

“What are you doing?”

“Dancing with the love of my life.” Josh shook his head but smiled, swaying along to Ken's humming.

Leaning his head on his husband's chest, he realized: he was right where he always wanted to be.

He was home. And as he looked up at his husband's beautiful hazel eyes, he felt contented.

He was finally happy.


End file.
